


Love Bites

by imperfectPacifist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Day At The Beach, Implied/Referenced Sex, Johan is a little shit, Love Bites, M/M, Manjoume is an ass, but that's nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectPacifist/pseuds/imperfectPacifist
Summary: Shou knew that he had sort of asked for this to happen. He was the one who had shown up to the beach outing with the evidence of the previous night plainly displayed on his neck. And shoulders… And there were a few on his chest, too… and his thighs, but there was only one other person who knew about those.A person who was decorated in more than his fair share of marks. Though, he might have had a few more marks than Shou did… possibly.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I've posted anything. Hell, it's been a while since I finished anything. But here's something short, since that seems to be the only thing I can manage right now.
> 
> It is 11:30 at night. I have a 12:00 class tomorrow. I should be sleeping.

“So… You’ve got a lot of marks on your neck…” He didn’t fail to notice the suggestive tone to Johan’s voice. The warm summer sun was beating down and, where Judai had been enjoying it a moment before, he suddenly found it to be uncomfortably hot.

“Oh… I guess I do.” A nervous laugh escaped him. There was a knowing glint in Johan’s eyes that was making Judai feel more and more uneasy.

“There are a lot of them on your shoulders, too.” Johan’s expression was one of concern and anyone who didn’t know him would think he was just expressing his worry over his friend’s well-being. But Judai wasn’t fooled. “Jeez, are those scratches on your back? Did something maul you?”

“Pharaoh freaked out over something and jumped on me while I was sleeping on Shou’s couch.” That had to be the least convincing lie Judai had ever told in his life.

“And the rest of them?” He had the sudden urge to push Johan’s head into the sand, just to shut him up and wipe the too innocent look off of his face.

“I don’t know. Bug bites? They were there when I woke up.” Judai’s response came out clipped and stiff.

“Really?” Johan turned his gaze towards the ocean where Shou could be seen bickering with Manjoume while the surf beat against their ankles. “You know, Shou has a lot of marks on him, too. Maybe you should get Pharaoh checked for fleas.”

If looks could kill, Johan would have burst into flames.

 

* * *

 

 “So, do you call him ‘Big Bro’ in bed?” It would have been immensely satisfying to punch the sneer off of Manjoume’s face.

“Manjoume, I swear to God, if you don’t shut up…” Shou’s jaw hurt from gritting his teeth. His nails were leaving crescent marks in his palms.

“What? I’m not judging. It just wouldn’t surprise me.” But of course, Manjoume wouldn’t let it go. He’d found something he could use to get a rise out of Shou and it was clear that he was going to enjoy every second of it.

“I will drown you.” Shou knew that he had sort of asked for this to happen. He was the one who had shown up to the beach outing with the evidence of the previous night plainly displayed on his neck. And shoulders… And there were a few on his chest, too… and his thighs, but there was only one other person who knew about those.

A person who was decorated in more than his fair share of marks. Though, he might have had a few more marks than Shou did… possibly.

Shou had enjoyed leaving marks on him more than he had anticipated. And he hadn’t exactly been thinking about the beach trip that they had planned for the following day. But neither had Judai, so Shou couldn’t exactly blame himself.

But letting those snide comments get to him was exactly what Manjoume wanted. And like hell was Shou going to give the bastard any more satisfaction than he already had.

So, Shou fixed a smirk on his face. ”At least I’m actually getting laid. I have a hard time imagining anyone wanting to do you with your piss-poor excuse for a personality.”

He left Manjoume standing there, red in the face and spluttering uselessly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kind of picture Manjoume and Shou having a bit of a rivalry when they get into the pro-leagues. Their fans argue with each other over which of them is cooler and the better duelist. In reality, they’re just two dorks who bicker with each other and like to push each other’s buttons.
> 
> Judai is still traveling but often winds up crashing on Shou’s couch in between trips. And Johan is that one friend who teases Judai mercilessly over the giant crush that he's developed on a very grown up, very attractive Shou. A crush that Judai would be plenty happy to pretend doesn’t exist, thank you very much.


End file.
